Her Isolation, His Inspiration
by xXxDarkKiiyukoxXx
Summary: He was living the good life, nothing seemed to be wrong. That is, one sleepover had changed everything. The two boys began to hear things. When they decide to investigate, they're surprised... Why is she there? More or less, he wants to know why his parents kept her a secret. She needs to go to Nevada, so when the four teens set out on a journey, can they make it in time?


_This story came to me two days ago. So I've been working on it. The characters are the Vocaloids, but because it's set in the States, I made their names more American. _

_Allen is Len_

_"Mitch" is Mikuo_

_Michaela is Miku_

_When more characters are introduced, I'll explain which character is which in an Author's note. _

* * *

_July 6th_

_It's a hot day, as usual. I haven't done much yet. I'm going to see if Mitch is doing anything today. Perhaps Michaela is available. I don't like her- i don't think. She's wonderful, but I don't think it would work out. Until my next check-in!_

_Allen_

The blonde boy had closed his book, and shoved it under his bed. Allen didn't want anybody knowing that he kept a journal. None the less, anybody calling it a diary- that would be humiliating.

A natural hot summer day in Tennessee, Allen groaned and rolled over. He had his curtain open and the wind was only a slight breeze today he hummed to himself.

There wasn't much to do in Fayetteville. Allen was born and raised here, learning how to maintain a ranch and ride horses. He raced often with his best horse, Silvertina. She was a beautiful opal mare with a few light grey spots in her sides, she's quite obidient as well.

Mitch, his best friend, was also a racer. They raced each other often. His younger sister, Michaela, would often watch while riding around on her own mare, an Andalusian. The longhaired brunette didn't race, she just would graze in the fields with Mishe.

Her brother, though, was the competitive type. Michael, otherwise known as Mitch (not to confuse him with his sister), was Allen's rival at the same time. He had short, ragged dark brown hair with cyan eyes. He was older than Allen by a eighteen months. The brunette isn't afraid to get dirty if needed, as he's wrestled pigs before. Just because he can play rough, doesn't mean that he isn't be a gentleman.

Next is Allen, he thought he wasn't anything special. Just another blond, green eyed boy who was only sixteen, almost seventeen. He lived a life of a single child, but his heart was big. The kid would try almost anything. Don't be fooled by his timid looks though, he has a bite if any of his friends are upset.

Finally, there is Michaela. She has long light brown hair and aqua eyes. This girl likes her hair styled in two pigtails so it doesn't get as tangled. She's sweet as can be, but also very sneaky. Michaela tries to make friends with a lot of people, but she knows in her heart who her true friends are.

Allen peeked outside, the breeze was carrying a huge gust of dust and he frowned. It didn't seem like today was going to be a clear, sunny day. He slid of his bed, his feet met the cool hardwood floors. They squeaked with every step he took, but Allen had gotten used to it already. He wandered to the kitchen grabbing a carton of milk and taking a few gulps.

His mother gasped, "Allen Dayne Kasper, I told you to use a cup!" She scolded quickly and took a sip of her coffee. "About time you woke up, the horses need to be fed." The blonde woman was sitting at the round oak table, reading a magazine. Her accent was noticeable but it's only natural to occur when living in Tennessee for so long.

Allen screwed the lid back on the jug, "Sorry mom, I'm just in a rush. It feels like today's the day!" He grinned. She shook her head, an amused smile plastered on her lips.

The woman closed her reading material, "Leon! Allen thinks today's the day!" She called out to her husband in a playful tone. A taller, more broad man appeared from his room,

Leon, a dirty blonde man with brown eyes hummed and crossed his arms, "Well, we better be prepared anyway. He could be right, Lola. We've been waiting far too long already." He spoke with a comb in his mouth, fixing his cowboy hat that sat on his head. "Allen is a smart one, I'm sure it'll be today."

The adolesant grinned, tossing a few Cheerio's in his mouth. "I'mma go feed the horses, I'll yell if something's up." He kicked on his boots and headed outside. Living on the ranch all his life, Allen wasn't that used to the city. His routine consisted of mostly chores but it only made him stronger.

Coming across the long scarlet stables that faded in color over the years, Allen unlocked the gate so they could roam free in the plains. All of them walked out but one. The blond knelt down, petting her mane. "It'll be okay Ruby-Anne, just a little more time." The black horse nuzzled against his hand. He chuckled and fed her a few apples, carrots and some fodder. She complied easily, since the red apples were her favorite. Ruby-Anne used to race and parade when she was more mobile, but she was pregnant and had to rest this season.

The boy kissed her head and belly before leaving. There were troughs that stood need the gate for the pasture since the horses like to graze and play first, and eat on their own time. Allen filled their troughs with hay with a mixture of fruits and vegetables that they liked. Next, he refilled the watering trough, since they loved their water. Somewhere, Silvertina was enjoying the wind against her body.

As he closed the front door, Mitch came riding up with Lilyth, his young horse. She had a brown coat, with splashes of white. This year, she was old enough to start training to race. Allen waved, "So this is the one you were talking about... old Kingsley is doing fine?"

The brunette nodded, "Yeah, I decided that he can rest up. Lilyth here loves to ride around." He lifted his leg off the side of the horse while his foot was in the stirrup. He leaped down, using her for balance. He led the horse to his best friend. Allen immediately let the animal sniff his palm. A few licks later, Lilyth neighed happily.

"Seems like she likes you." Mitch smiled, ruffling Allen's bangs. "Where's Silvertina?" He pet Lilyth, how licked his face. "Hey! Horse breath..."

Allen chuckled whole-heartedly, "She's out back. Silvertina might be eating, it's probably best to leave her alone for now." He turned back to the stables, "Oh!" His forest green eyes widened immediately, "I think today's the day!"

Mitch cocked an eyebrow. "Oh? That little foal is taking a long time to come into our world, huh. That's pretty exciting." He tipped the front of his cowboy hat. He wiped away the dust on his pants and hands, "Well, can I see her?" Allen nodded.

As they approached the stables, a loud cry came from one of the horses. "Damn," Allen muttered while Mitch quickly tied Lilyth to a tree. "Can you go get my dad? He's in the house. I think Ruby-Anne might be in labor!" He sped off, opening the entrance in one swift motion. Mitch was already racing to the house.

Without hesitation, the eighteen-year old burst through the door, "Leon!" He called out, "Allen thinks this is it!" When Allens dad hurried outside, the both of them ran back to the stables.

The thing was though, he didn't hold any of the necessary items to deliver the foal. Mitch wondered if they were already in there. "Mitch? When did you get here?"

"About fifteen minutes ago, I just came to see Allen and Silvertina. Mom said I should introduce Lilyth to her." As they slowed down, Leon grunted in return.

Handing him a small mobile device, he advanced, "Call the equine veteranarian, Dr. Hixon. He needs too aid me in the delivery." Leon disappeared to where Allen was. Just as he had gone in, the blonde teenager had come out.

With eyes wide open, Allen was panting heavily, "You've given birth to piglets, right?" Mitch nodded with his eyebrows raised, confused at what his friend was getting at. "Dr. Hixon might not here for a few minutes, I think ruby-Anne is in serious labor right now. I didn't notice the signs earlier, I was thinking about Silvertina again." He sighed but shook his head, "So pleasem sit with my dad and Ruby-Anne! If she starts pushing, help my dad make sure that the foal is healthy. I'll look our for Dr. Hixon."

Mitch didn't say much, he followed where Leon headed. Ruby-Anne already had two failed pregnancies before, was this newborn going to make it? The brunette sure as hell hoped so.

* * *

_I'm not all too familiar with horses but I'm trying to go out of my comfort zone with writing so I can improve. In due time, Rin, Kaito, Meiko and Luka will make an appearance. I'm unsure of who else to add in, but I'll figure it out. _

_Plus, this is set in Tennessee, and I'm Canadian so I'm going to do my best._

_Please review, since this is a new element I'm working with. _


End file.
